School Days
by Anime Chick2
Summary: Relina goes to a catholic school and meets the rest of the gang. AU. NON yaoi


Hello, I'm anime chick and this MIGHT be my first finished fan fiction NOT deleted by my sister. This fan fiction is Gundam wing, cuz I've been reading Gundam wing fan fictions all day. If it really sucks, tell me...please i don't like wasting time writing things ppl don't want to read anyways. Oh yeah, this is also au, so the characters might be a little ooc. Lemme see, i don't own ANYTHING so don't sue me, cuz I'm broke too. If i owned Gundam wing, i would be sooo happy, but i don't, and that's it.  
  
It was a night of splendor at the Peacecraft mansion. It was Katrina's first birthday, Relina and Milliard's youngest sister. The guest of honor was currently asleep in her crib, for it was way past her bedtime. The older children were being sent to bed when a large clutter arose from the rose garden. Guns went off and the guests panicked. The nurse who was dressing the children for bed was shot and fell bleeding in front of the young girl with honey blond hair. Before she could scream her older brother pulled her toward a wall. Relina followed in a daze. He pulled a trap door from the floor up and pushed her into the opening... into the sewer. Milliardo smelled smoke and just before he jumped into the sewer, the door burst open with explosives, he was thrown out the window onto the balcony 1 floor below. Relina's absence went unnoticed until the next day, when the rescue team found Milliardo's body lifeless on the balcony. By then it was too late.   
  
  
10 years later:  
  
A young catholic girl ran her way into the halls of her school. The walkway was empty except for a few nuns chatting on their way to the church. The reason for this was that the girl was late. Very late, on her first day, at a new school, in a new city.  
*Just great Relina, get yourself late to school on the first day, this will definitely ensure your good first impression this year, serves you right for not listening to Katie last night about setting the alarm clock an hour earlier just in case* Relina mentally scolded herself. She walked into the office and saw an older woman at the desk.  
"Yes my dear?" The woman asked kindly.  
"Hi-err-hello, um my name is Relina Darlin, and I, um-" She wasn't able to finish her sentence, because a young teenage boy with long brown hair in a braid burst into the office.  
"I'mverysorryMs. Rea, butigotuplateandthenihadtobraidmyhaircuzmymomwasalreadygoneandthenimissedbreakfastcuziwastryingtocatchthebussbutimisseditsoihadtoruntoschoolbutididn'trunfastenoughsoiamlateandiamverysorrynotonlythattherewas-"   
"Yes Duo, I'm sure. Here is your tardy slip and your classes for this week. Not a very good way to start your third year in high school i can assure you, well what are you waiting for, go to class." Duo left and Relina was left with Ms. Rea. "And what is wrong Relina dear?"  
"Oh! Um, I am new here, and I am wondering what I am to do..."  
"Yes, you must be that new student we were expecting, how are you?"  
"I am as well as can be expected after a 6-hour flight, how are you?"  
"I am quite well. Hold on for a second while I find a student who can help you with your schedule." Ms. Rea said as she typed into the computer. "Here we are, Hilde has your first three classes with you. I'll just send a call slip to her, I'm sure that Miss Anderson will understand the predicament. While we wait, I would love to hear more about you."  
"Well, my birthday is August 25 and I am currently 16 years old. I just moved here from England with my Dad."  
"That is very interesting. Do you have any family here?"  
"No, we moved here because my dad's girlfriend lives here. I have no known relatives other than my dad."  
The secretary was depressed by this bit of information, and moved on to another topic. "What school did you go to when you were in England?"  
"Well, I went to a private catholic school, perhaps you have heard of it, St. Bernard's. I went there for 6 years." Ms. Rea looked shocked when Relina said what school she had been going to for the last 6 years, but she had no time to comment on it before another teenager, this one a girl, walked in. She had short navy blue hair in a boy cut. She was wearing the girls school uniform, short skirt to half way down her thigh, a white blouse and a sweater with the insignia of Chaminade High School on it.  
"Hello Ms. Rea, you sent a call slip for me?" The teen asked.  
"Yes, I did, we have a new student, Relina Darlin. She comes from England." Hilde held out her hand and Relina politely shook it. "Relina this is Hilde, she will be helping you with a few of your classes around here. Now get going, I'm not allowed to keep you here all day." The girls went out of the office and headed, apparently toward her first class of the day.   
"Let me see your schedule." Hilde said as they walked. Relina handed it to her.  
  
1. Christian Morality/Social Justice   
2. British Literature   
3. U.S. History   
4. Trigonometry   
5. French IV   
6. AP Chemistry   
"Wow," Hilde remarked, "you are sure lucky."  
"Why?" Relina asked stunned.  
"You have all of your classes with either Heero Yuy or me."  
"That's a good thing... Right?" Relina asked uncertainly.  
"Yeah, it is, Duo, my boyfriend, is best friends with Heero."  
"Duo.... Duo..." Relina murmured to herself. "Now I know why that name sounded so familiar! A boy named Duo flew into the office this morning saying how his mom left early and how he had to braid his own hair. Could that have been him?"  
"Yes, it very likely was. I was should have called him this morning to tell him to get up, he is the laziest person i know. Well here we are, first period."  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Did you like it? Do you want me to continue? Should i stop writing? Am i really that bad? Ok, i am very insecure about this fan fiction, so please review! Questions??? Comments???? flames???? 


End file.
